


Cups 'a Counting

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: “How many cups of coffee have you had!?”“No idea, I’ve stopped using cups like two days ago.”





	Cups 'a Counting

Coffee cups lined her desk, as she twirled in her chair, despite how heavy her eyelids and body actually felt. The caffeine flowed through her veins enough to make her coherent and jumpy. “Janey,” she called to her boss who was under a machine. “How long have we been here?”

There was a muffled sound and Darcy hummed, as the glass door to the labs opened. Her blues met those steel blue ones of the former Winter Soldier and she broke out in a grin. “Hi Buckaroo!” she greeted excitedly, spinning in her chair. 

“Hi, Ms. Lewis,” he answered, walking slowly into the room. 

“What brings you dooooown?” she asked, giving him her full attention. 

“Looking for Stark,” he replied, his eyes falling on her desk and the cups. ““How many cups of coffee have you had!?”

She broke eye contact and looked at the cups scattered, there were paper ones, ceramic ones and the actual coffee pot. “No idea, I’ve stopped using cups like two days ago.” 

His eyebrow rose at her comment and he scanned the lab, taking in the scene that Darcy had previously had - Jane was under her machine, tools scattered just like the coffee cups, take-out containers on the other desk. “When’s the last time you slept, doll?” 

“Phisha, what is sleep, Sergeant Sassy?” she teased, spinning again. 

“Ms. Lewis,” he chastised. 

“Ms. Lewis,” she mocked, using air quotes around her name. “You know I have a name and it’s Darcy, Sergeant Sexy.” 

“So do I, doll, but you have a tendency to not use it,” he retorted back, stepping closer to her. 

“Don’t want to give the impression that I like you or something,” she half-confessed. 

“What?!” 

At the same time her mini-admission, Thor swept into the room. “Lady Darcy, I’m looking for Lady Jane,” he inquired, his body sagging from battle. 

Darcy pointed to Jane who was still under the machine. “Think she’s fallen asleep big guy,” she admitted. 

She stood from her spot, swaying slightly and watching as Bucky’s hands lifted to catch her. She smiled softly, before stepping forward and pulling Jane out from under the machine. “Yep, she’s asleep,” she confirmed, seeing her boss’ eyes closed and hearing a light snoring sound. “Going to have to carry her to her room, Big Guy.” 

“I thank you, my friend.” She nodded, grabbing her own key card and wallet from her desk, as Thor picked up Jane to carry her back. “I can…” he began. 

“I’ll do it,” Bucky cut in. “I can escort her up, Thor, she’s on my floor.” 

“If you are sure, James?” Thor said. 

“I’m sure.” 

Thor nodded before exiting with a sleeping Jane in his arms. Bucky swung his arm out, a sign for her to go first. “You don’t have to walk me home, Barnes, I can get there just fine.” 

“It’s no problem, Darcy.” 

Her eyes flew to his face. It was the first time he hadn’t called her Ms. Lewis. A small smile graced his features and she felt her heart flutter. “Didn’t know you knew my name,” she teased, walking past him. 

“How could anyone one not know your name?” he asked, following her out. “It was one of the first questions I asked Steve when I got here and saw you yelling at Stark.” 

She turned to face him, as they waited for the elevator. “That so, handsome?” 

He nodded. “Saw a billionaire not know what to do, when you poured out his coffee and had Jarvis shut down his computers. It was a rare sight. Well, not that rare when you come down to R&D but you know what I mean, doll.”

“I do,” she answered, entering the elevator. “So you haven’t been trying to avoid me, Bucky-Bear?” 

“Been trying to work up the courage to ask you out, doll,” he admitted, crowding her space in the elevator. 

“I like coffee,” she teased. “And good pie.” 

“Sugar, you don’t need any more caffeine for a few years,” he quipped. 

Her hand flew to her heart. “Slander and lies, handsome.” 

His flesh hand moved hair off of her cheek and behind her ear, she yawned and he chuckled. “You need sleep,” he said, stepping away. 

Her hand grabbed his metal one and his eyes flew down to where her fingers were on his wrist. “Maybe, doesn’t mean, you can’t ask me out,” she reassured. 

He swallowed and his eyes peered into hers. She looked tired and yet radiant. His metal fingers intertwined with hers. “Darcy Lewis, will you allow me to take you out?” he asked. 

“I’d love to, Bucky,” she answered with a twinkle in her eye. 

His small smile grew to a grin. “Bucky, huh?” he teased. 

“Well, it is proper to use my dates name, Emily Post says so,” she replied, getting off the elevator and pulling him along. “Can’t forget my manners.” 

He tugged her back and she collided into his chest as his arms wrapped around him. “Wouldn’t want that. Tomorrow, you and me?” 

She nodded, beaming at him. “And coffee.” 

“Darce, you’ve had enough coffee to last you a lifetime.” 

She threw her head back and laughed, his hands gripping her so she wouldn’t fall. “That’s probably true, Bucky-Bear, but I have a feeling, you’ll buy me some anyway.” 

He tightened his grip around her and looked into her bright eyes, knowing she was right and answered her with a kiss.


End file.
